Put two twins together Book 6
by jacquisup
Summary: It's their sixth year and the second war. When Dumbledore finds out how to defeat Voldemort he, Tracey and Harry will work and find a way to end it.
1. Chapter 1

4/18/19- 4/28/19

Harry, Tracey, James and Lily were in hiding again. Their secret keeper this time is Dumbledore. Sirius is the secret keeper of Grimauld Place. Albus said they may need to change secret keeper at the end of the year so tell the Order when they do. That way at least they know.

Like last time they used the Fidelius Charm. They're all a little nervous about a repeat of the last time. But trust Dumbledore enough.

The only people that know where they are is Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione, the Order except for Snape to be extra careful. Dumbledore, Harry, Tracey, Lily and a few other people trust him but it's still to be careful.

He's still working for Voldemort as a spy and a lot of people know the top two legilimance in at least London are Harry and Voldemort. Not many people know Harry is a legilimance though.

But the people who know trust Harry knowing he only uses legilimancy when he finds it's important. But people that know Voldemort is a legilimance that he uses it nonstop on his Death Eaters the most.

Harry stopped getting in the connection right now but still keeps his mind locked as strong as he can full time now.

He taught Tracey occlumency last year because everyone in London knows they're still inseparable. She had learned it fair enough after the last week of school. She would keep it locked all the time even though only Harry has a connection with Voldemort.

All summer he would test her without her knowing and could get it locked strong sometimes. Other times it would be weak enough for him to see part of it.

He warned her that he'll use it throughout the summer to test her.

Their friends will come visit them some days. Hermione was staying with the Weasley's right now. Sirius and Remus will come check them out every day.

Sirius and Remus were with them right now for dinner.

"So, how are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Dying of boredom." James said.

"Yup. We may have Ron and Hermione to come but it still kills us." Harry said.

"Tweeky is still with us and lets us cook with her though. So that's good." Tracey said.

"Well, it's your sixth year this year. Which means you learn silent magic now. Did you two get your OWL results back?" Remus said.

"Yeah." Harry and Tracey said together smiling.

"Well let's see it. I want to see your history, James probably wants to see transfiguration, Remus wants to see Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'm sure Lilly wants to see Charms." Sirius said.

So they headed upstairs and grabbed them.

"Let's see." Remus said.

Harry James Potter

**Transfiguration**\- Outstanding

**Potions**\- Outstanding

**History of Magic**\- Outstanding

**Charms**\- Outstanding

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**\- Outstanding

**Divination**\- Poor

**Care of Magical Creatures**\- Exceeds Expectations

**Herbology**\- Exceeds Expectations

**Astronomy**\- Acceptable.

Tracey Lilly Potter

**Transfiguration**\- Outstanding

**Potions**\- Exceeds Expectations

**History of Magic**\- Outstanding

**Charms**\- Outstanding

**Defense Against the Dark Art-** Outstanding

**Divination**\- Poor

**Care of Magical Creatures**\- Exceeds Expectations

**Herbology**\- Exceeds Expectations

Sirius whistled. "Wow, Harry got an outstanding in potions."

"I've been helping them a bit over the holidays and summers. You all know that was my second best class." Lily said.

"To bad Snape only accepts Outstanding." Tracey said.

"Yeah. Honestly I'm surprised I got an Outstanding. Not surprised with Defense though. I'm gonna guess that the people from Dumbledore's Army all got Outstanding." Harry said.

"Me neither. Thanks to you we passed our Defense all year." Tracey said.

**'I've been looking out Dark Magic also. Just to see what can help end this war.'** Harry said.

**'Good. I'm guessing restricted section and uncle Padfoot's liberty?' **Tracey said.

**'Yeah. The invisibility cloak pays off. And Sirius being a Black.'** Harry said.

A few minutes later the night Daily Prophet came and Harry, Tracey, James, Lilly, Sirius and Remus were shocked at what it said.

_'Harry Potter, the Chosen One?'_

They put down the paper and Harry just sat in.

"Where did they come up with that? Boy-Who-Lived is bad enough! But the Chosen One?" he said covering his face.

"Well after the Department of Mysteries and a prophecy that involved you they know you're the only one who can defeat him. He chose you." Lily said.

He sighed. "Whatever."

Then they heard the Flew networks and headed to the living room.

"Oh, Albus. Did you need something?" James asked.

"I was just checking on you four." Dumbledore said.

"We're doing good. Sirius and Remus come visit everyday." Lily said.

"Sir?" Harry started.

"Yes Harry?"

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Later Harry." he said.

Harry knew he was an occlumence but it was still worth a shot.

So he and Tracey went up to his room and he put the cloak on.

"You know this isn't going to work." Tracey said.

"It's worth a shot." Harry said.

When he got downstairs he stood behind Remus and looked Dumbledore in the eyes and saw he was locked in occlumency.

_'Damn it!_' he thought.

Then he went back upstairs.

"He kept it locked." he said.

"That makes it hard to figure out what he did." Tracey said.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be finding out what it is." he said.

"Yup." she said.

Back downstairs,

"Did you just say Horace Slughorn is coming back?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and I'll have Severus teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

"Alright then. Is that everything?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I'll see Harry and Tracey in school."

"Alright." James said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Tracey, James and Lily were getting their school supplies and being careful. Harry brought the invisibility cloak with him everywhere he went.

They were visiting Fred and George right now. Looking at the things they have.

They saw interesting things and different kinds of potions.

"Thanks again for the money and the idea Harry." Fred said.

"No problem guys." he said.

"Harry, Tracey, let's get some lunch and then go back home." Lily said.

On their way to leaky cauldron Harry saw Malfoy so he and Tracey looked at each other and put the cloak on. Then followed him.

When they got to where he was they saw the window close with a curtain.

"He has to be one of them. His dad is one so he has to be one." Harry said.

Tracey nodded. "When we get on the train let's tell Ron and Hermione." Tracey said.

He nodded and then headed back to their parents without them even knowing they were gone.

A few days later they were on the train and talking to Ron and Hermione.

"He has to be one of them." Harry said.

"Stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this." Hermione said.

"Hermione, his father is a Death Eater it only makes sense. Besides we saw him getting something done." Tracey said.

"I know his dad is a Death Eater but that doesn't mean he is." Hermione said.

"I need some air." Harry said.

Then he grabbed the invisibility cloak and left.

"What is he bringing his invisibility cloak for?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore wants us to bring it everywhere we go. Even during school." Tracey said.

When Harry got to the room Malfoy's in he went up and laid down.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked while the lights started to go off.

"It's just the light. Sit down Draco, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." someone said.

"What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I pitched myself off the astronomy tab I thought I had to continue for another 2 years." Malfoy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Let's just say I don't think I see me wasting my time in Charms class next year."

Then Blaise snickered a little.

"Amused, Blaise? Let's see just who's laughing in the end." he said.

When they got to Hogwarts he staying on the table and looked at the other three people he was with.

"You two go on. Wanna check something." he said.

When they all left he shut the window and made it so no one could see.

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you it's rude to ease drop Potter?"

Then he turned around.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

He took off the cloak.

"Apparently not. That's for my father." he said after he kicked him.

"Enjoy your ride back to London!" Then he put the cloak back on and left.

While Harry laid there Luna came and found him.

"_Ennervate!_"

Then the cloak was off and he was able to move again.

"Hello Harry." she said.

"Luna." he said and stood up. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Wrapspurts, your head's full of them." she said.

When they got outside they started to head to school.

"Sorry you had to miss the carriages."

"That's alright. It's like being with a friend." she said.

"Oh I am your friend Luna."

"That's Nice."

"Oh about time! Names?" Flitwick asked.

"Professor you've known me for five years!" Harry said.

"No excuses Potter." he said.

"Luna Lovegood." Luna said.

Meanwhile in the great hall,

"Don't worry, he'll be here in a minute." Ron said while he ate.

"Will you stop eating! Your best friend is missing!" Hermione said while she hit with her book.

"And my brother!" Tracey said.

"Oo! Turn around ya lunatics!" he said.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Look at your face!" Tracey said.

"Later, what have I missed?" Harry asked.

"Just then sorting and that's it." Ron said.

"Good evening children! Dumbledore said. "Very best of evenings to you all."

"Thanks."

"First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say he has agreed to resume his old post... as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts... will be taken by Professor Snape."

Harry looked at Tracey.

**'Oh no.'** he said.

**'This is going to be an interesting year.'** Tracey said.

Then they looked at Dumbledore and continued to listen.

"As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why, Once, there was a young man. Like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept under it's roof. You see, to all the world, a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle. Today of course, is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps... dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, that greatest weapon... is you. Just something to think about."

He looked at everyone and then smiled.

"Now off to bed, beep beep."

"That was cheerful." Ron said.

Then they all headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry Tracey and Ron were standing there laughing at first years a little thinking about their trouble looking for everything.

"History of Magic is upstairs,

ladies, not down. Mr. Davis, Mr. Davis, that is the girls' lavatory." McGonagall said.

Then looked and saw Harry and Ron.

"Potters."

"Oh this can't be good." Harry said.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" she asked.

"Oh we had a free period Professor." Tracey said.

"So I noticed. I would think that you would want to use it with potions. Or do neither of you wish to be an aurar?"

"Well Professor Snape wanted an outstanding." Tracey said.

"So you did Ms. Potter. And Mr. Potter got an outstanding. When Professor Snape was the teacher. As for Professor Slughorn he accepts students with just an Exceeds Expectations."

"Alright, good. Well we'll go there straight away." Harry said.

"Good, and Potters, take Mr. Weasley with you. He looks far too entertained."

So they headed to class.

"I don't wanna take potions. There's quidditch trials and I need to practice." Ron said.

"Suck it up Ron. And besides, Harry is the captain now." Tracey said.

When they got there they heard Slughorn talking about a potion.

"Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all plan. Harry, my boy, Tracey my girl. I've been beginning to worry. You two brought someone with us, I see."

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron said. "But I'm dead awful at Potions. A menace, actually so. I'm probably just gonna-."

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

"I'm sorry, sir, we haven't actually got our book yet and nor is Ron."

"Mum wanted to make it quick and safe for us. And I don't know why Ron doesn't have one though." Tracey said.

"Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard. Now as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?"

So they headed to grab a book. There were three books. Ron grabbed one first, then Tracey and the last one Harry.

Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir. That one there is veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that one- It's terribly tricky to make. This is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them."

Then she walked over to it and sniffed it.

"For example, I smell... Freshly mown grass and new parchment and... Spearmint toothpaste."

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason,

it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn said.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." someone said.

"Oh yes. What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion, known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly known referred to as-" Slughorn started.

"Liquid luck." Hermione finished.

Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavours succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Dead. Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. Issue one doubt, however. Only one set of student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence!" he said.

When they got the ingredients they opened their book and started.

Harry saw on the side saying,

_'This Book is belongs to the half blood prince.'_

So he opened it and saw different ways to make it.

When he got to the cutting part he saw it say crush it. So he did that and Tracey and Hermione were shocked.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Crush it don't cut it." he said.

"No, the instructions specifically say to cut." she said.

"No really." he said.

While they tried to make it Harry did as the book said.

When it was his turn for Slughorn to check it he was shocked.

"Merlin's beard! It's perfect! In fact if we even touched it it would kill us all!" he said.

"Like I promised, one tiny vial of liquid luck. Use it well." he said.

Then everyone started clapping and Tracey was smiling.

**'I had a feeling you were going to get it. Or at least close because mum was helping you.'** Tracey said.

**'Thanks.'** Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Harry and Tracey were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder what he wants us for." Tracey said.

"I don't know. At least he's not ignoring us this year." Harry said.

When they got there they knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

When they got inside Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah Harry, Tracey you got my message."

They nodded.

"Enjoying your new classes?"

"Yes." they said together.

"Professor Slughorn is most impressive."

"I think he overestimates my abilities sir." Harry said.

"Mum's been helping us during the holidays to try and get us to get better grades in potions. We know that was her second best." Tracey said.

"Yes it was." Dumbledore said.

Then he stood up and walked to his memories.

"But enough chit-chat. You two must be wonderful why I summoned you here. The answer is this. These are memories of one person: Voldemort."

They stood there in shock.

"Or as he once was called, Tom Riddle."

Then he picked up a memory and looked at them.

"This vial has most sufficient memory." he started.

Harry and Tracey waited.

"The day I first met him. I'd like you two to see it."

So he poured the pensive into his memory holder and then they went inside.

_He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a girl wearing an apron._

_"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole."_

_"Oh, alright. Just a moment, MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder._

_She turned back to Dumbledore._

_"Come in, she's on her way."_

_Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white. The whole place was shabby but very clean. When the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared and was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore._

_"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."_

_Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore wasn't a hallucination._

_"Oh yes. Well then- you'd better come into my room." she said._

_She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited him to sit on a rickety chair while she sat behind a cluttered desk._

_"I'm here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future." said Dumbledore._

_"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole._

_"No, I am a teacher," he said. "I've come to offer Tom a place at my school."_

_"What school then?"_

_"It's called Hogwarts." said Dumbledore._

_"And why are you interested in Tom?"_

_"We believe he has qualities we're looking for."_

_"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."_

_"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth-"_

_"Who registered him? His parents?"_

_There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, he slip his wand out of his pocket, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop._

_"Here," he said waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper. "I think this will make everything clear."_

_Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment._

_"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back._

_Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before._

_"May I offer you a glass of gin?" she said._

_"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming._

_It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp._

_She smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage._

_"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"_

_"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin._

_"I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. She was dead in another hour."_

_Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin._

_"Did she say anything before she died?" he asked. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"_

_"Yes, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story._

_"I remember she said, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty- and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father- yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus she said the boy's last name was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom, Marvolo or any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him. Or any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since." Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin._

_Then she said, "He's a funny boy."_

_"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."_

_"They're odd."_

_"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried. And then, when he got a little older, he was… odd."_

_"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently._

_"Well, he-" But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass._

_"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"_

_"Definitely," said Dumbledore._

_"And nothing I say can change that?"_

_"Nothing," said Dumbledore._

_"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"_

_"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore._

_She decided she could trust him, because she said in a sudden rush,_

_"He scares the other children."_

_"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore._

_"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents... Nasty things..."_

_Dumbledore didn't press her. She took another gulp of gin._

_"Billy Stubbs' rabbit... well, Tom said he didn't do it. And I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"_

_"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly._

_"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then- well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, there have been a lot of things... funny things."_

_She looked at Dumbledore again._

_"I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."_

_"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore._

_"He we'll have to return here every summer."_

_"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker." she said with a slight hiccup._

_She got to her feet._

_"I suppose you'd like to see him?"_

_"Very much." he said getting up too._

_She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs._

_"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor._

_She knocked twice and entered._

_"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumbledore. He's come to tell you- well, I'll let him do it."_

_Dumbledore entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book._

_There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence._

_"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand._

_The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor._

_"I am Professor Dumbledore."_

_"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"_

_He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left._

_"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I don't believe you," said Riddle._

_"She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!" He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking._

_It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly._

_After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school- your new school, if you would like to come."_

_Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious._

_"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course- well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"_

_"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you-"_

_"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle._

_"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities-"_

_"I'm not mad!"_

_"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."_

_There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying._

_"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper._

_"That's right," said Dumbledore._

_"It's… it's magic, what I can do?"_

_"What is it that you can do?"_

_"All sorts," breathed Riddle._

_A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered._

_"I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."_

_His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer._

_"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers._

_"I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."_

_"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."_

_Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it didn't make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial._

_"Are you a wizard too?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."_

_Dumbledore raised his eyebrows._

_"If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts-"_

_"Of course I am!"_

_"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"_

_Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice,_

_"I'm sorry, sir. I meant- please, Professor, could you show me-?"_

_Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick. The wardrobe burst into flames._

_Riddle jumped to his feet; howling in shock and rage. But as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged._

_Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand._

_"Where can I get one of them?"_

_"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."_

_And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened._

_"Open the door," said Dumbledore._

_Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it._

_"Take it out," said Dumbledore._

_Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved._

_"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore. Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look._

_"Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in a expressionless voice._

_"Open it," said Dumbledore. Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. There was a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets._

_"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket._

_"I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."_

_Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore._

_At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."_

_"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have- inadvertently, I am sure- been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic- yes, there is a Ministry- will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws." _

_"Yes, sir," said Riddle again._

_It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box._

_When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."_

_"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on secondhand, but-"_

_"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon._

_"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything-"_

_"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up._

_"Certainly, if you-"_

_"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself; I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley- sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye._

_Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said,_

_"You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you- non-magical people, that is- will not. Ask for Tom the barman- easy enough to remember, as he shares your name-"_

_Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly._

_"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"_

_"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle._

_Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked,_

_"Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."_

_"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle._

_"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore._

_"It must've been him. So- when I've got all my stuff- when do I come to this Hogwarts?"_

_"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."_

_Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said,_

_"I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips- they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"_

_"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of."_

_His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door._

_"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."_

Then they were out of the memory.

"Did you know sir, then?" Harry asked.

"That I had just met the most dangerous wizard? No. If I did I wouldn't have let him go. Over time while here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher."

He looked at Harry and Tracey.

Then the two looked at each other with an idea of who.

"Can either of you guess who that teacher might be?"

"You didn't ask Professor Slughorn to come back simply to teach, did you Professor?" Tracey asked.

"No, I didn't. You see the reason I brought him back is because he has something we need. But he won't give it to easily."

"You said Professor Slughorn would try and collect us." Harry started.

"I did." Dumbledore said.

"Do you want us to let him?" he continued.

"Yes."

"One other thing. Don't tell your parents about this."

"Alright."

They nodded and headed to Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wonder if Sirius has something in the library of Grimauld Place." Tracey said.

Harry looked at her.

"Blacks are considered a dark family aside from Sirius, Andy and a few others that is. Those are considered blood traitors and disowned."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later it was quidditch tryouts.

Ron was just standing there while everyone else was talking to each other. Ginny was standing next to him and Hermione and Tracey were watching.

"Quiet please!" Harry yelled.

They all stopped talking and waited.

"Alright, even though you were here last year doesn't mean you will be joining this year to. Got it?" he said using his leadership.

Everyone nodded and remembered what he does to his teams.

"Good, now right now we're going to be doing some drills so I can see what you have."

They all nodded and got into position.

Then Harry had Tracey set off everything. He had asked Tracey to help a little.

McGonagall had said Harry was going to stay the seeker.

While they worked on tryouts Harry watched closely. Ron almost fell on his broom.

"Come on Ron." he whispered.

When they were done Harry nodded.

"Alright, not bad. When I find out who's on the team I'll give you a schedule. And people that were on the team with Wood, I won't wake you up at five in the morning or things he did to us."

They all sighed in relief.

Later that night they were in the common room.

"I have to admit I thought I was gonna miss that last one." Ron said.

Then he looked at Hermione. "Hope Cormac's not taking it too hard. He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione- - Cormac."

"He's vile." she said.

"Have you ever heard of this spell, Sectumsempra?" Harry asked.

"No I haven't, and If you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in." Hermione said.

"Not bloody likely. He's top of the class. He's even better than you Hermione!" Tracey said.

"I'd like to know who's book that was." Hermione said while she reached for it.

"No." he said while he stood up and closed it.

"Why not?"

"The binding is fragile."

"The binding is fragile?" she said.

Then Tracey reached over and grabbed it.

"Who's the halfblood prince?" she asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The halfblood Prince. That's what it says right here." she said pointing at it.

Before they knew it they were at Hogsmead and it was snowing.

"For weeks you've been reading that book, you practically sleep with it!" Hermione said.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious. And I don't sleep with it." Harry said.

"It's true. I see you reading it every night!" Ron said.

"Well I was curious so I went to-" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"The library." the three of them said together.

"And?" Tracey asked.

"And nothing." she said.

"There you go then." he said.

Then they heard someone.

"Yeah, uh... hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks. Uh no, emergency choir practice from the freighthorse." Slughorn said.

"Anyone up for a butterbeer?" Tracey asked.

When they got there Harry and Tracey looked at Slughorn and wondered what he had done back then.

When Ron was about to sit down Harry said,

"Uh, I was about to sit there and Tracey was going to sit next to me. So can you sit on the other side?"

"Alright." he said.

Then Harry and Tracey sat down and looked at him.

**'Why don't you just use legilimancy on him. It will make it easier.'** Tracey said.

**'I need to be able to show Dumbledore. And I don't know if he's an occlumence either.'** Harry said.

**'Oh, right.'** Tracey said.

While they did that Hermione asked the waiter for four butterbeers.

Then Ron saw Ginny with Dean.

"Oh bloody hell." he said.

Harry, Tracey and Hermione looked at them to.

"Ron see, they're only holding hands." Tracey said rolling her eyes.

Then she saw them do something else.

"And snogging." she continued.

"I'd like to leave." he said.

"What? You can't be serious!" Hermione said.

"That happens to my sister!" he said.

"So? I wouldn't worry about Tracey with a guy that's our friend. Dad probably will though. But it's up to her, not you." Harry said.

"And what if she looked at me and saw us snogging? Do you think she would just get up and leave?" Hermione asked.

"Harry my boy! Tracey my girl! You two!" Slughorn said shaking their hand when they stood up.

"Oh Professor it's good to see you." Tracey said.

"So what brings you four here? Some heat and a snack?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"All hands on deck, Granger. Listen, in the old days, I used to throw together the occassional supper party. Select two student or three. Would you two be game?"

"I consider it an honor sir." Harry said.

"Me too sir." Tracey said.

"Excellent! You're included to Ms. Granger."

She put her drink down.

"I'd be delighted sir." she said.

"Splendid. Look for my owl." Then he turned to Ron. "Good to see you Wallenby."

Harry and Tracey fought the laughter in them.

When he left Harry and Tracey sat back down. Then Ron looked at them.

"What are you two on about?"

"Dumbledore wants us to get to know him." Tracey said.

He looked at them confused. "Get to know him?"

"We don't know why." Harry said.

"Dunno. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Tracey said.

Then they looked at Hermione.

"You got a little bit..." Ron started and pointed his finger on his lip.

She wiped it off her face.

Then they were on their way back to school.

"Ahh!" someone yelled.

Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at what was going on.

"Katie, we don't know what it could be!" she said.

She was going back and forth and then was in the air.

Then Harry started to walk over to the object.

"Harry, what are you?" Hermione started.

"I know what I'm doing." she said.

"Step back! Don't get any closer, get back all of ya!" Hagrid said.

Then Harry picked up a part of the object.

"Do not touch that! Except for the wrapping, do you understand?"


	6. Chapter 6

After that they were in McGonagall's office.

"You're sure Katie didn't have this in her position when she entered the Three Broomsticks?"

"It's like I said, she left to to the bathroom. When she came back she had the bag. She said it was important that she deliver."

"Did she say to whom?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well. Thank you, Leanne. You may go."

When she left McGonagall looked at Harry, Ron, Tracey and Hermione.

"Why is it, that it's _always_ you four?"

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years. Ron said.

Then Snape was passing by.

"Oh Severus!"

He picked up the necklace with his wand.

"What do you think?"

"I think, Ms. Bell, is lucky to be alive." he said lifting it up with his wand.

"She was cursed wasn't it? I know Katie, off the quidditch pitch. She wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly." Harry said.

"Yes Mr. Potter, she was cursed."

Tracey looked at Harry.

"It was Malfoy." Tracey said.

"That is a very accusation Ms. Potter." McGonagall said.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Snape asked starring at her in the eyes.

He knew Harry was both an occlumence and a legilimance. But didn't know Tracey was an occlumency.

She keeps her mind locked during school and Order meetings so he doesn't see anything.

He stood there in shock for a few seconds then went back to his old self.

_'Potter must have taught her during school. Probably last year after his connection with the Dark Lord beginning. He is a very protective older brother.'_ he thought.

"You "just" know. Once again, you're astonished with your gifts, Potters. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." he said.

The last two words he looked at Harry.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you." McGonagall said.

Later that night Harry and Ron were in the boys dormitory in bed.

"What do you suppose Dean thinks about her- Ginny? He's brilliant." Ron asked.

"You called him a slick dick five hours ago." Harry said.

"Yeah, well he was running his hands all over her. Wasn't he? Something snaps. You've got to hate him, you know? Old printable."

"I suppose."

"What do you think about her?"

"I don't know. She's smart, fun, attractive."

"Attractive?"

"You know, she has nice skin."

"Skin? You're saying Dean likes her because of her skin? For blood you mean?"

"I'm just saying, it could be a contributing factor."

Ron laid there in thought.

"Hermione has good skin."

"I suppose yeah."

"Very nice."

"I think I'm going to sleep now." Harry said and put the book down.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Harry, Tracey and Hermione were at Slughorn's club room. his group name was Slug Cub.

While they talked Cormac was telling them about his uncle and having his ice cream.

"He was going hunting with his uncle and the ministry over the holidays. Oh well, be sure to give them both my best." he said.

"And what about you Mr. Belby? For anyone who doesn't know, Marcus' uncle is who created wolfsbane. Is he working on anything else?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't know, he and my dad don't really get along. Probably because my dad says potions are rubbish. His only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day." he said.

"And what about you Ms. Granger? What exactly does your family do in the Muggle world?" Slughorn asked looking at him.

"My parents are dentists." Hermione said.

A lot of people looked at her confused.

"They attend people's teeth." she said.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous job?"

"No, although, one day Robby Fenwich, bit my father. Ha, he needed ten stitches." she said chuckling.

Then the door was opened and they saw Ginny.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. Come in, come in." Slughorn said.

Harry stood up. Then sat back down.

"Look at her eyes. She's been fighting again. Her and Dean." Hermione said to Harry and Tracey.

They nodded.

"Sorry, I'm not usually late." Ginny said and shut the door.

"Not at all, not at all. You're just in time for dessert. That is if Belby didn't eat it all." he said.

"What about you two? What have you four been doing? With this war and all." he asked and looked at Harry and Tracey.

Everyone looked at them waiting.

"Well, we're back in hiding." Harry said.

"Mum and dad haven't been at work to make it safe for us. Luckily we're a rich family and have enough money to get things. And Tweeky is a very nice house elf. She let's us cook with him. We get really bored." Tracey said.

"Yes, the Potter family is a very old and rich family. I do hope you all be careful. This war is going to be worse than the first one." he said shaking his head.

"Thank you Professor. We can do it together though." Tracey said.

"We drive our mum nuts when we're bord. Put a sentence together either at the same time or say it in different words like Fred and George do." Harry said smirking a little.

"It must. I'm guessing your father, Sirius and Remus can stand it?"

"Yes, they never go insane when we do that." Tracey said.

"What us to do more in school?" they said together.

"NO!" everyone that was in school with Fred and George yelled.

The two of them started laughing a little.

After the dessert everyone started to leave.

"Good bye, bye bye."

Then he shut the door and he saw Harry and Tracey still there.

"Potters!" he said jumping.

"Sorry sir, we were just admiring your hourglass." Harry said.

"Ah yes, most intriguing object. The sand runs in accordance with the quality of the conversation. It is stimulating, the sand runs slowly. If it is not..."

"I think we'll be going, then." Tracey said.

"Nonsense! You have nothing to fear you two." Slughorn said.

"Actually some of your classmates, well let's just say that they're not likely to make the shelf."

"Shelf sir?" Tracey said confused.

"Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here.

But then again, you already are someone, aren't you, Harry?"

"Did Voldemort join the shelf sir?" Harry asked.

"You knew him, didn't you sir? Tom Riddle? You were his teacher." Tracey said.

"Mr. Riddle had a number of teachers who were here at Hogwarts." he said.

"What was he like?" Harry asked.

Slughorn looked at them.

"We're sorry sir, he tried to kill us and our parents." Tracey said.

"Of course, it's only natural you should want to know more. But I'm afraid I must disappoint you, you two. When I first met young Mr. Riddle, he was a quiet, albeit brilliant boy, committed to becoming a first-grade wizard. Not unlike others I've known. Not unlike yourself, in fact. If the monster existed, it was very deep within." he said.

A few minutes later they said goodbye to Slughorn and headed back to the common room.

"Well we got a little." Tracey said.

"Yeah, let's hope we get more." Harry said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough it was the first game of the year.

Ron was nervous while he headed to the table.

"Alright Ron?" Dean asked.

He got no answer.

"I'm counting on you Ron." Seamus said.

When he got to the table and sat down.

"So how was it then?" Ron asked.

"How was what?" Hermione asked.

"The dinner party."

"Pretty boring actually." She said.

"But I think Harry had a good dessert." Tracey said.

"Slughorn is celebrating Christmas to you know. And I'm about to bring someone." Hermione said.

"I expect you're bringing McLaggen. He's in the Slug club to isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Actually I was going to ask you." she said.

Then Astrid appeared.

"Good luck today Ron. I know you'll be brilliant." she said.

When she left he looked at Harry.

"I'm resigning, after today."

"Have it your way." He picked up a cup. "Juice."

"Hello everyone." Luna said with a lion on her face.

"You look dreadful Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it atomic?" she asked.

Hermione and Tracey looked at him and then the potion.

Harry had sent Tracey his idea through their connection while he handed Ron his cup.

"Liquid luck." Hermione said.

Ron looked at it and picked it up.

"Don't drink it Ron!" she said.

Then he drank it and Hermione looked at Harry.

"You could be expelled for that." she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"Come on Harry, we've got a game to win!" Ron said.

Then they shook hands and headed to the game.

While the game went on Ron was getting every ball away from the goal hoops blocked.

Harry looked around for the snitch and watched him.

Everyone was yelling Ron's name over and over again.

"YEAH! WHOA! YEAH!" Ron yelled.

When the game was over they were all cheering Ron's name.

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

"Knew you shouldn't have done it." Hermione said.

"I know, I could have used the cofungus charm instead." Harry said.

"That was different. That was different. That was try-outs, this was a natural game."

"Not really." Tracey said.

While she said that Harry took out his potion.

"You didn't put it in? Ron only thought you did."

Then they looked at them again.

Astrid walked over to him and kissed him.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds and then left.

Harry looked at Tracey.

"I'm gonna go check on her." he said.

"Alright." she said.

When he found her he saw her crying. He sat down next to him.

"Charm spell, I'm just practicing." she said.

"Well you're really good." he said.

"How does it feel Harry? When you see Dean and Ginny. I know. I see the way you look at her. You're one of my best friends." she said.

Then they heard someone laughing and saw Ron and Astrid.

"Oops, I think this room is taken." Astrid said when she saw them.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked when she left.

Hermione stood up and looked at him.

"_Oppugno!_"

Then the birds started aiming at him and he jumped around then left.

She started to cry again.

"It feels like this." he said.

The next day Harry, Tracey and Hermione were at the library. Hermione was putting books away.

"I'm a free agent. He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes." Hermione said putting another book away.

"I really couldn't care less."

**'Yeah right, you're ready to lose it.'** Tracey said.

Harry fought not to laugh the best he could.

"Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I had to make other arrangements." she continued.

"Have you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why?" she said.

"Well, I just thought seeing is not the risk at going with who we'd really like to, We should go together, as friends." he said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she said.

"Who are you going with?" Tracey asked.

"Um, it's a surprise. Anyways, you have got to worry about. You can't take anyone. You see that girl over there? That's Romilda Vane. She's been trying to make a love potion."

"Really?" Tracey asked.

"She's only interested in you because you're the Chosen One."

"But I _am_ the Chosen One." he said.

Tracey laughed knowing he was being sarcastic.

Hermione couldn't tell so she hit him in the head with some paper.

"Ow! I was being sarcastic! I'll ask someone I like, other than Trace of course. Someone cool." he said.

Later that night Harry and Luna were on their way to the party.

"I've never been to this part of the castle. I sleep walk you see. That's why I where shoes to bed. Luna said.

When they got there Neville appeared with a drink.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Neville!" Harry said.

"I didn't get into the Slug Club. It's Ok though. He's got Melvin hanging up towels in the looroom." he said.

"I'm fine thanks."

"OK." he said.

Then he saw Hermione going behind a curtain.

Tracey was close so he waved for her to come over.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, Hermione is over there by herself for some reason." he said.

So they headed to where she was.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Tracey said.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"No I just escaped. I mean, I left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Cormac?" Harry said.

"That's who you invited?!" Tracey said shocked.

"I thought it would annoy Ron." she said.

Then someone came something.

"Dragon tails?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Hermione said.

Harry and Tracey shook their head.

"Just this one. They give you a horrible breath." he said.

"On second thought,"

She grabbed the entire helping.

When she got one in her mouth she saw Cormac coming.

"Oh god here he comes."

She handed Harry the food and left. A few seconds later Cormac came.

"She just left to powder her nose." Tracey said.

"She's a bit of a minx. Isn't she?" he said taking some food.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said.

"What is this anyway?"

"Dragon balls." Harry said.

A few seconds later Snape appeared and Cormac threw up on top of his shoe.

"You just got a month detention. Not, so quick Potters."

They stopped and looked at him.

"I really should get back to my date sir." Harry said.

"Me too." Tracey said.

"I'm sure your dates can wait a few minutes. This is from Professor Dumbledore saying he wishes you two a happy Christmas. He's traveling now."

"Traveling where?" Harry asked.

Then Snape was interrupted by someone.

"Get your hand off me you squib!" Malfoy said.

"Professor Slughorn sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in the upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party." Filch said.

"OK OK I was gate-crossing happy?" Malfoy said.

"I'll, escort him out." Snape said.

"Certainly, Professor." he said pulling his arm off Filch.

"Alright everyone, carry on, carry on." Slughorn said.

Harry looked at Tracey and then they followed Snape and Malfoy.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What about you?" Malfoy said.

"I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow!" Snape said.

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. This is my moment!"

Harry looked at Tracey.

"An unbreakable vow?" they said together.


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough they were on their way home. They were going to celebrate Christmas at the Potter home for them to be safe.

"An unbreakable vow? Are you sure that's what Snape said?" Ron said.

"Positive. " they said together.

Then they heard something and looked at what it was.

It was Astrid drawing a heart and R+A from her breath.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron said.

"Lovely." Harry said.

"All she wants to do it snog me. My lips are chapped look!" he said.

"We'll take your word for it." Tracey said.

Then Hermione came, saw the words and left.

When they got home Harry and Tracey were telling their parents and uncles about what they heard.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Remus said.

"We know it sounds weird, but that's what we heard." Tracey said.

"Has it _ever_ occurred to you two that Sev was pretending to protect Draco help so he could find out what he was up to?" Lilly said a little nervous.

"Mum calm down, we still trust him." Tracey said.

"Ginny!" Molly called.

"But still, that's not what we heard. I swear I didn't use legilimancy on Malfoy. Snape keeps his occlumency locked all the time so I didn't use it on him even though I have legilimancy as strong as Voldemort." Harry said.

"Maybe they're right, I mean to make an unbreakable vow-" James started.

"It comes down to this and everyone knows Dumbledore trusts Snape just like Lilly. There for I do." Remus said.

"Dumbledore can make mistakes. He said it himself last year." Sirius said.

"You are blinded by hatred."

"I'm not." Sirius said.

"Yes, you are!" Remus said.

Then he calmed down.

"People are disappearing, Harry, Tracey. Daily. We could only place our trust in a handful of people. If we started fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed!"

Then he stood up and left. James, Sirius and Lilly did the same thing.

Then Ginny came and sat down next to Harry.

"Open up you. Don't you trust me?" she said.

He opened his mouth and she put it in.

"It's good." he said.

Then Ron came and sat in between them.

"Just Ahh," he started and sat down.

Harry and Ginny sat there a little upset.

"Pie?" he asked.

"Not for me thanks." Harry said.

"Me neither." Tracey said.

An hour later Harry and Tracey were with Arthur.

"You'll have to forgive Remus. It takes its toll, his condition." Arthur said.

"Yeah, we know." Tracey said.

"Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"We're being followed, all of us. Most days, Molly doesn't leave the house. It's not been easy." he said.

"We know." they said together.

"It's killing us to be back in hiding." Harry said.

"Did you get our owl?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, I did. If Dumbledore is traveling, then perhaps news to the Ministry, but perhaps that's the way Dumbledore wants it. As for Draco Malfoy... I know a bit more." he said.

"Go on." Harry said.

"I sent an agent to Borgin and Burkes. I think from what you described... What you and Tracey saw at the end of summer, the object that Draco is so interested in, is a Vanishing Cabinet." he said.

"A "Vanishing Cabinet"?" Harry said in shock.

"Yes." he said.

"But they were all the rage when Voldemort first rose to power. They got rid of them all after he was gone." Tracey said.

"What happened to it? The one at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. It's still there." he said.

"It was delicious Lilly truly." Tonks said.

"Thanks. I know it's almost the next full moon. Sirius and James will see you when it's time." she said.

When they left Harry was just about to go upstairs. He and Ron were going to share his room. And Ginny and Tracey were sharing her room.

"Has Ron and Tracey gone to bed?" Ginny said when she was about to go to.

"No not yet." he said.

"Your shoe is untied." she said.

Then she went down and tied it for him.

"Happy Christmas Harry." she said when she was back up.

"Happy Christmas Ginny." he said back.

Then they kissed each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Before they knew it they were on their way to school.

Harry and Tracey got Sirius his bone and toy as always, Remus some wolfsbane, James a game from Weasley Wizards and Wheezes, and Lilly a new book about healers to help her get better at it.

They were all going nuts for being in hiding again.

Ron was sitting there with Astrid and the three of them were disgusted.

"Excuse me I have to go vomit." Hermione said.

Later that night Harry and Tracey were in Dumbledore's office again.

They were watching the next penesive.

_"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Tom asked._

_"Tom, I couldn't tell you_

_if I knew, could I? And by the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right._

_It is my favorite. But how did you know?" Slughorn said._

_"Intuition." he said._

_"Good gracious, is it that time already? Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippett will have us all in detention."_

_Next was Tom tapping Slughorn's time castle._

_"Look sharp, Tom. Don't be caught out of bed after hours. Is something on your mind, Tom?"_

_"Yes, sir. See, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors... Well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand."_

_"Go on."_

_"I was in the library the other night. In the restricted section. And I picked something rather odd about this rare magic. I thought perhaps, you could illuminate me. It's called, as I understand it, Horcrux."_

_"I beg your pardon? I don't know anything about such things and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Now get out of here at once and don't let me ever catch you mentioning them again!"_

When they were gone they sat down.

"Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"What happened?" Tracey said.

"This is perhaps the most important memory of them all. But it's also a lie. This memory has been tampered with by our old friend, Professor Slughorn himself." Dumbledore said.

"But why would he tamper his own memory?" Tracey asked.

"I suppose he's ashamed of himself." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why indeed. I asked you two to get to know him and you did so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge him his true memory. Any way you can."

They sat there quietly.

"We don't know him that well sir." Harry said.

"This memory is everything. Without it, we're blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You two have no choice. You must not fail."

They looked at each other and then Dumbledore.

They nodded.

"We'll do the best we can sir." Harry said.

The next day they were in potions and listening to Slughorn.

Harry and Tracey had a little trouble focusing on class.

"I highly recommend, reacquaint yourself with the chapter on antidotes. Now, I'll tell you more about bezoars in our next class. Right, off you go. Elise, don't forget your rat tail." he said.

When everyone was gone he saw Harry and Tracey.

"Aha! If it isn't the prince of potions himself and his sister! What do I owe this pleasure?" he said.

"We were just wondering if we could ask you something." Harry said.

"Ask away, dear boy, girl. Ask away." he said.

"Well we were in the library in the restricted section, and came across something odd about a rare piece of magic." Tracey said.

"And what would that rare piece of magic be?"

Harry and Tracey could tell he was a little nervous.

"Well, we don't know what it is exactly. We were just wondering, is there a type of magic we're not allowed to learn about?" Harry said.

"I'm potions master you two. I think you should talk to Professor Snape about this." he said.

"Yes well, you see the three of us don't see eye to eye together. What we mean to say is, well he's not like you. He might misunderstand us." she said.

"Yes, it would be no light without dark. And so it's with magic myself I always strive to live within the light. I suggest you do the same." he said.

"Is that what you told Tom Riddle sir? When he came asking questions?" Harry asked.

Then Slughorn froze.

"Dumbledore put you two up to this didn't he?"

**'Damnit! We were so close!'** Tracey said.

"Didn't he?!"

They stood there quietly and then left.

Later that night they went back to his office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he said sticking his head out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, Tracey I'm busy right now."

Then he shut the window.

When they got back they said good night to each other and split up.

When Harry got there he saw Ron sitting on the ground looking out the window.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The moon." Ron said.

"Devine. Have ourselves a late night snack did we?" Harry said.

"It was on your bed, the box. Thought I'd have one."

He snorted. "Or twenty."

"I can't stop thinking about her Harry."

"Honestly, you know I reckon she's starting to annoy you."

"She could never annoy me. I think I love her." Ron said while he stood up and started to walk over to him.

"Well, brilliant."

"Do you think she knows I exist?"

Harry stood there confused.

"I very well hope she does. I mean she's been snogging you for three months."

"Snogging? Who are you talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ramilda of course. Ramilda Vance."

"OK very funny."

Then Ron threw the box at him and got his head.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"It's no joke, I'm in love with her!"

"Alright you're in love with her. Have you ever really met her?"

"No. Could you introduce me?"

Harry headed to his bed and looked up at the note.

He noticed what it was.

'A love potion.' he thought.

Then he walked over to Ron and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Ron. Let's go meet Ramilda."

When they got to where they were headed Harry knocked on the door.

When the window was opened he looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry sir, I wouldn't have bothered you if it weren't absolutely essential."

"Where's Ramilda?" Ron asked.

"What's wrong with Wimby?"

Harry got a little closer.

"Very powerful love potion."

"Very well, better bring him in."

So he opened the door and Harry and Ron walked in. Then Harry had him sit down.

"I always thought you could whip up a remedy for this time Harry."

"I thought it this called for more practiced hands sir."

"Hello darling." Ron said and put his hands around his arm.

"Perhaps you're right." Slughorn said.

So Harry had Ron sit back down.

"I'm sorry about earlier today Professor. Our misunderstanding."

"Oh, not at all. Old water under the bridge you know. Correct?"

"Well I expect you're tired a bit, after all these years. And the questions about Voldemort."

"Don't use that name!"

Then he handed Ron the potion.

"Here you are boy. Bottoms up."

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Tonic for the nerves." Slughorn said.

After he drank it Ron was confused.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"Love potion." Harry said.

"A bloody strong one at there." Slughorn said.

"I feel really bad." Ron said.

"You need a pick up my boy. Got butterbeer, wine, dazzling oak-matured mead. I had other intentions for this, but I think given the circumstances like this."

He poured three glasses of the drink.

"Here you are Potter. To life!"

Then Ron was on the ground shaking.

"Ron! Ron!"

Then he looked at Slughorn.

"Professor, do something!"

"I, I don't understand!"

Harry looked at the box of things and then found what he was looking for.

He put the potion in Ron's mouth and closed it.

"Come on Ron, breath!"

Ron started coughing.

"These girls, they're trying to kill me."

Then he was on his back out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry, Tracey, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn were in the hospital wing looking at Ron.

"Quick thinking on your part Harry, using bezoar. You should be very proud of your student Horace." Dumbledore said.

"Ah yes, very proud." he said.

"I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic. The question is, why were they necessary?" McGonagall said.

"I, indeed. This appears to be a gift Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle? By the way, it possesses remarkably subtle hints of liquorice and cherry. When not polluted with poison." Dumbledore said.

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself." Slughorn said.

"To whom might I ask?"

"To you headmaster."

"Where is he? Where's my won-won? Has he been asking for me?" Astrid said.

Then she saw Hermione sitting next to him.

"What is she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Hermione said.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"I happen to be his, friend." she said.

"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken to him in weeks. I suppose you want to make it up to him now that he's suddenly all interesting?"

"He's been poisoned you daft dumbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting." Hermione said.

Then Ron started to mutter something.

"See? He senses my presents. Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here. I'm here." she said.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." Ron continued to say.

Astrid started crying and ran away.

"Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting. Well, come over, everybody. Mr. Weasley's well attended." Day said.

"About time, don't you think?" Ginny said.

Harry and Tracey nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said to Madam Pumfrey.

"Shut up." Hermione said while Harry and Tracey smirked at her.

The next day Ron was staring at Astrid when snow started to come.

"Stop it Ron. You're making it snow." Hermione said.

Harry got all the snow off the table.

"Tell me why I broke up with Lavender again." Ron said.

"Well, she came to visit you in the hospital. And you, talked. I don't believe it was a particular long conversation." Hermione said.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her's. She seems a bit, put out." Ron said.

"Yes, she does doesn't she? You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?" Hermione said.

"There is something. It can't be. I was completely boggled, didn't I?"

Tracey saw Katie walk by.

"Harry, It's Katie. Katie Bell."

He shut his book and stood up.

"Katie, how are you?" he asked.

"I know you're going to ask Harry. But I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, I just can't." Katie said.

"Katie."

Then Harry turned around and saw Malfoy. He knew Malfoy was an occlumence but also knew he wasn't strong enough for his legilimancy to get to him.

So when no one was looking at him he stared at Malfoy in his face and saw he wasn't locked so he looked for the right memory and found it.

He heard Malfoy say a spell on Katie and her taking the necklace.

When he was gone Malfoy turned around and rushed to the bathroom.

Harry followed him quickly.

When he got there he heard him crying a little.

"I know what you did Malfoy. You hexed her didn't you?"

Then Malfoy aimed a spell at him but missed.

Then Harry did the same thing.

After he got away from the next one he said,

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Then he walked over to Malfoy and saw him bleeding. Snape came out of nowhere and looked at him for a second but then walked over to Malfoy.

Later that night Harry, Ron, Tracey, Hermione and Ginny were in the common room.

"You have to get rid of it. Today." Ginny said.

So they stood up. Then they left the room and headed somewhere.

"Take my hand." she said.

When they got there Harry noticed it.

"The Room of Requirements." Harry said.

"We need to hide the half-blood prince's book. Where you and nobody else can find it." she said.

Then they heard something.

"What was that?" they said together.

"See, you never know what might happen here. Alright, close your eyes."

He closed them and she put them somewhere and then she came back.

When she came back she put her mouth on Harry's and then they killed each other.


	12. Chapter 12

After that Harry went to find the other three. When he got there he was still out of it a little.

"Did you and Ginny do it then? You know, hide the book?" Ron said.

"What? Oh, yeah." he said.

They saw Slughorn walk by.

"Still no luck with Slughorn huh?"

Harry and Tracey looked at each other.

"Luck! That's what we can use!" Tracey said.

"Liquid Luck!" Harry and Tracey said together.

So they headed to the common room and sat down.

Then Harry swallowed it and the other three looked at him.

"Well, how do you feel?" Tracey asked.

"Excellent, really excellent!" he said.

"Remember, Slughorn usually leaves early, goes for a walk and then goes back to his office." Hermione said.

"Right. I'm going to visit Hagrid." he said.

"What? No Harry we've got to speak to Slughorn!" Hermione said.

"I know but I have a really good feeling that we need to go see him. You understand?"

"No." the three said.

"Well trust me, I know what I'm doing. Or, Felix does."

So started to leave and Tracey stood up.

"I'm going with him." she said.

Ron and Hermione nodded and she hurried over to him.

**'Slow down! I'm coming to, Dumbledore wants us to do it together.'** Tracey said.

**'Alright.'** Harry said back and stopped.

When she got there they started to head to Hagrid's.

When they were close to his hut they saw Slughorn at Professor Sprout's plants. They looked at each other and walked over to him.

When they got there they made him jump.

"Ahh! Oh, Harry, Tracey, I thought you were Professor Sprout." he said.

"Sorry about that sir. We should have coughed before we did that." Harry said.

"You probably thought we were Professor Sprout. Definitely." Tracey said.

"What makes you think?" he said.

"Your behavior sir." Harry said.

"Exactly how did you two get out of the castle?"

"Oh through the front door sir. We were on our way to visit Hagrid. You see he's a very dear friend to us. So if you'll excuse us we're going to go." Harry said.

"Harry! Tracey!"

"Sir?" They said together.

"It's nearly night fall!"

"Well why don't you come along sir?" Harry said.

So they started to leave and head to Hagrid.

**'Three,'** Tracey started.

**'Two,'** Harry continued.

**'One.'** they finished together.

"Harry, Tracey! I must consider going back to the school!" he said following them.

"We haven't seen him in a few weeks sir and since it's nice out we're still going to do it." Harry said.

When they got there they saw Hagrid standing there with Aragog in front of him.

He sniffled. "Horace."

"Merlin's beard! Is that an actual Acromantula?" he asked.

"A dead one, I think, sir." Tracey said.

"Good God. How exactly did you manage to kill it?" Slughorn asked.

"Kill it? He's my oldest friend he was." Hagrid said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's alright. 'Sniffle' magnificent he was, just magnificent."

"Not to mention the pinchers." Harry said.

"Yeah an' That to."

"Would you like me to say a few words?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes." Hagrid said.

"Farewell,"

"Aragog."

"Farewell, Aragog. King of the arachnids. Your body will decay... but your spirit lingers on and your human friends find solace, the loss they have sustained."

After that they headed to Hagrid's hut.

"Laid to rest, And his wand, snapped in two, Which was sad." Hagrid and Slughorn sang together.

Harry and Tracey started clapping.

"I had him from an egg you see. Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekingese. A Pekingese, mind you." Hagrid said.

"I once had a fish, Francis he was called. He was very dear to me. Then one day, poof! He was gone."

"That's odd."

"Yes very odd. But that's life! I suppose you go along with and then out of nowhere, poof!"

"Poof!" Hagrid said.

"Poof." Harry and Tracey said together.

Then Hagrid was out of it and asleep.

"It was a student that gave me Francis. I saw a bow on my desk."

The three of them sat there quietly for a few minutes. Then Slughorn said something.

"I know why you're here, but I can't help you. It would ruin me." he said.

"Do you know why we survived sir? The night I got this, Tracey was hit by some wood from the ceiling. Because of her. Because her love was to powerful was more powerful than Voldemort and I stood in front of Trace."

"Don't say his name." he said waving his hand.

"We're not afraid of the name Professor. We're going to tell you something. Something people have only guessed at." Tracey said.

"It's true. I am the Chosen One. Only I can destroy him and in order for me to do that we need to know what Tom Riddle asked you and what you told him." Harry said.

"Be brave Professor, be brave like our mother. Other wise you disgrace her. Other why's she could have died for nothing." Tracey said.

He started to take out a pensive and his wand.

"Please don't blame me, I had know idea what he was doing." he said and took out the memory.

While his hand shook Harry held onto it to calm him down.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got back to school they headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Sir, we got the memory we needed." Tracey said.

"Excellent! Give it here Harry." Dumbledore said smiling.

So he put down the memory and then they went inside.

_"I was in the library the other day. In the restricted section..._

_and I read something rather odd about this rare magic. It's called, as I understand it, a Horcrux." Tom said._

_"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn said._

_"Horcrux. I came across the term while reading... and I didn't fully understand it."_

_"I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff. Very dark, indeed."_

_"Which is... why I came to you."_

_"A horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul." he started to explain._

_"But I don't understand how that works, sir. One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object."_

_"By doing so, you are protected,_

_should you be attacked and your body destroyed."_

_"Protected? That part of your soul which is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die."_

_"And how does one splits his soul, sir?"_

_Harry and Tracey noticed Tom playing with the ring._

_"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."_

_"Murder."_

_"Yes, killing rips the soul apart and it is a violation against nature."_

_"Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven-"_

_"Seven? Merlin's beard, Tom Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul in seven pieces! This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?"_

_He turned around and looked at him._

_"Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret."_

Then they were out of it.

"Sir?" Harry started.

Dumbledore raised his hand.

"This is beyond what I imagined." he said.

"Do you mean sir, that he succeeded?" Tracey said.

"Oh yes, he succeeded. And not just once." He headed to his desk.

"What are they exactly?" Harry asked.

"Could be anything. A ring for example." He pushed up the ring.

"Or a book." Then he picked up the book.

"Tom Riddle's diary." Harry said.

"It's a Horcrux yes. Four years ago when you saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets the memory was scared when you were destroying it. After that you brought me this. I knew it then was a very dark and powerful object. Until tonight I had no idea how powerful."

"And the ring?" Tracey asked.

"Belonged to his mother. It was different to find but even more difficult to destroy."

"But if we can find and destroy each Horcrux we can destroy Voldemort." Harry said.

"How could you find and destroy them? They could be anywhere!" Tracey said.

"True, but magic, especially dark magic can leave a trace."

"It's where you've been going sir. Isn't it? When you leave school?" Harry said.

"Yes. And I think I might have found another one. But this time I can't hope to destroy it alone."

He looked at Harry and Tracey.

"Once again I must ask to much of you two."

They looked at each other and then back at Dumbledore and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

While they headed to meet up with Dumbledore they heard him and Dumbledore.

"Did you ever cross your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore? That you ask to much?" Snape said.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss." Dumbledore said.

So Snape left and then looked at Harry and Tracey. Then continued to leave.

After that Harry and Tracey headed to Dumbledore.

"Oh Harry, Tracey. You know, I forgot how much you two have grown. At times I still see the small boy and girl I trained a bit and visited."

They smiled.

"Forgive my mawkishness you two. I'm an old man." he said.

"You still look the same to us sir." Harry said.

"Just like your mother you two are unfailingly kind. A trait people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid. The place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promise you for the company of me and I stand by that promise. But there's one condition. You must obey every command I give you without question."

"Yes sir." they said together.

"You understand what I'm saying right? Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to hide you hide. Should I tell you two to leave me here and protect yourselves you do so. Your word you two."

"Our word." they said.

"Good, now we're going to be apparating to get to where we will."

"Sir, neither of us have our apparation license yet. Our test is next week." Tracey said.

"Take my arms then. And good luck on your test next week." Dumbledore said.

So they took his hand and then they were gone.

A few seconds later they were on a rock in the ocean across from a cave.

When they got across the water and off the ocean Dumbledore looked around.

"This is the place. Oh yes." he said.

Then he took out a knife and started cutting his hand.

"Sir." Harry said.

"In order to gain passages payment must be made." he said.

"You should have let us sir." Tracey said.

"Oh no you two. Your blood is more precious than mine." he said.

Then he put his hand and waved it against the wall.

When it was open they walked over to where it was close.

When they got there they looked at what's across from them.

Dumbledore made some light go to it.

"There it is. The question is how do we get there?"

"Perhaps accio would work?" Tracey said.

"Good idea, why don't you try Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"OK, _accio!_"

It didn't work.

"Hmm, good try Harry." he said.

Then he thought of something and put his hand in front of the water.

Then something started to come out.

"Harry, Tracey if you will."

They started pulling the string and the boat got closer.

So they went into it and headed across the water.

When they got there they helped each other up to the rocks.

"Do you think this is the Horcrux sir?" Harry said.

"Oh yes. The question is how?" Dumbledore said.

Then he saw the cup and picked it up.

"You remember the conditions on which I brought you with me?

This potion might paralyze me. I may risk to get what I'm here. It'd cause me so much pain that I'd beg for relief. It's your job, Harry, Tracey to make sure I keep drinking this potion. Even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"

"Why can't one of us drink it sir?" Tracey asked.

"Because I am much older. You're in good health you two."

Then he picked some up and put it in his mouth. He started shaking a bit.

"Professor!" Harry looked at Tracey. "I'll keep him busy you put it in his mouth."

She nodded and got some more.

"You have to keep drinking like you said, remember?" Harry said.

"Stop." Dumbledore said.

"We will stop. We will stop. But only- only if you keep drinking." Tracey said then put some in his mouth.

"Don't make me- Kill me." he said fighting Tracey's hand.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said.

"Kill me! All my fault. My fault." he said.

Finally they were on the last one.

"Just one more, sir. One more, I promise." Harry said.

"We promise I'll do what you say." Tracey said.

"No, no."

"We promise!" she said.

"Please!" they finished together.

So Dumbledore opened his mouth and Tracey put it in his mouth.

Harry headed over to the empty shelf while Tracey helped Dumbledore sit up.

"We did it sir! We did it." Harry said.

"Harry, water. Water." Dumbledore said.

"Water."

He put the locket in his pocket and took out his wand.

"_Aguamenti!_"

Then some water came but didn't work.

He turned around and handed Tracey the locket. Then he headed to the lake and put the cup in it.

When he had water in the cup he was grabbed by people. He got them off.

"_Lumos maxima!_"

Then he saw bodies.

"Whoa!" Tracey said.

Harry started aiming some spells at them.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy Sectumsempra!_"

Harry..." Dumbledore said reaching for his wand.

Tracey was to shocked to do anything.

"_Incarcerous! Stupefy!_"

"Harry... Harry..."

"_Partis Temporus!_"

Then Harry was underwater.

"HARRY!" Tracey yelled.

She was about to go try and get him when fire started out of nowhere.

She looked behind herself and saw Dumbledore.

Harry finally came up spitting out water. Tracey reached down and helped him up.

"Come on."

So they grabbed Dumbledore's hands and Harry worked as hard as he could to get the three of them back.


	15. Chapter 15

A few seconds later they were in the astronomy Tower.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing sir. To Madam Pomfrey." Harry said tired.

Tracey grabbed his hand and shut her eyes tightly. She had given him enough energy to be able to stand up properly.

"No, Severus, get Severus." Dumbledore said.

"But sir." Tracey started.

"Harry do what I say, trust me." he said interrupting her.

So he headed to the stairs.

When he was on his way there he heard Dumbledore say something.

"Good evening Draco."

"What is Potter doing here?" Malfoy said.

"She was just out here and I was looking for her. I found her up here. Have you always been to yourself Draco? Draco, you are assassin."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that shock you."

"Oh, like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she would bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one lace with poison. Forgive me, Draco, I cannot help feel these actions are so weak that your... heart can't really have been in." Dumbledore said.

Tracey stood there quietly.

"He trust me. I was chosen!" Malfoy said and took out his mark.

"I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Then Dumbledore's wand fell out of his hand.

"Very good, very good. You're not alone. There are others. How?"

"The vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements. I've been mending it."

"I'm guessing it has a sister.

A twin.

In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Malfoy said.

"Ingenious. Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me

help you."

"I don't want your help. Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me." he said scared.

"Well look who we have here. Well done Draco." Bellatrix said.

Harry pointed his wand but then saw Snape.

He put a finger on his lips telling him to stay quiet.

So he looked back up.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions aren't over, don't you?" Dumbledore said.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of tight schedule. Do it!" she said.

"He doesn't have the stomach. Just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way." someone else said.

"No, the Dark Lord was clear the boy has to do it. This is your moment, Draco. Do it! Go on, Draco, now!" Bellatrix said.

"No." Snape said.

"Severus. Please..." Dumbledore said.

He took out his wand and said,

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Harry and Tracey stood there in shock.

Then they came back and started running after Snape.

When they got there Bellatrix was starting Hagrid's hut on fire.

"Snape!" Harry yelled.

He turned around and saw Harry and Tracey running to him.

"We trusted you!" Tracey yelled after.

"Go on!" Snape said to Bellatrix.

"_Incarcerous!_" Harry yelled.

"Fight back, you coward! Fight back!" Tracey yelled.

Then Bellatrix aimed a curse at Harry.

"No, he belongs to the Dark Lord. And everyone knows how protective he is to the other one." Snape said.

She frowned and turned around.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry yelled.

Snape just pushed it back like before.

He was about to use legilimancy on Harry but then remembered he was a strong occlumence. So he looked at Tracey but she was an occlumence to.

'_Blast! I taught him that when he was eight! He must have taught his sister last year._' he thought.

He decided to just let it slide.

"You dare use my own spells against me?"

Harry sat up and Tracey stood there in shock.

"Yes Potters, _I'm_ the halfblood Prince."

When Snape was gone Harry and Tracey walked to Dumbledore's body.

When they got there they sat down next to him and started crying a little. Tracey was on Harry's shoulder and then Ginny came over and grabbed the other side.

Dumbledore raised her wand and some light went off. Everyone else did the same thing.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Harry and Tracey were in Dumbledore's office.

"Potters." someone said.

They turned around and saw McGonagall.

"Enlighten of recent events, if either of you should have the need to talk to someone..."

Harry and Tracey started leaving.

"You should know,"

They looked at her and listened.

"You meant a great deal to him."

Later that night Harry, Ron, Tracey and Hermione were outside on the balcony.

"Did you think he would have done it, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"No. No he was lowering his wand." Harry said.

"It was Snape. It was always Snape. We trusted him like mum said we could, but we did nothing." Tracey said.

Harry handed Hermione the locket.

"It's fake. Open it." he said.

She opened it and unfolded the paper.

_"To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

R.A.B?" she said.

"We're not entirely sure but we have an idea who." Tracey said.

"But wherever they are they have the real Horcrux. Which means it was all a waste." Harry said.

Then they turned around and leaned on arm.

"Ron's OK with it you know Harry."

He looked at her.

"You and Ginny. If I were you I'd keep the snogging to a minimum." Hermione said.

"We're not coming back Hermione. We've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And we don't know where that will leave us. But we'll let you know where we are when we can." Harry said.

"I've always admired your courage, Harry, Tracey. But sometimes, you two can be really thick. You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You _need_ us, Harry, Tracey." Hermione said.

"I never realized how beautiful this place was." Harry said.

Then they saw Fawkes flying by.

They were going to be busy next year. But to end the war they'll do anything.


End file.
